Things Forgotten
by Chibified Moogle
Summary: [Eventual SasuxSaku]Many things are forgotten, some more or less important than others.
1. A Rainy Day

Moogle- Yay! The story has commenced!

Sasuke- If you make me OOC, you'll regret it.

Moogle- See! I didn't! BOHAHHAHAHA!

Ichigo- Gah, how troublesome. What am I doing here?

Moogle- I put you here! Yipee!

Naruto- I LOVE RAMEN!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. –poke-**

**A/N: Author's Note**

**Those Forgotten**-Started on 11/2/06

The drops of rain slammed repeatedly against window panes of all colors, sinking into the dry dust. Green eyes looked glumly outside at the forming puddles on the roads, and with every breath mist formed on the glass. Her arm trembled, not in fear, but in sadness, and, getting up from her position, she put on a fluffy (not to mention warm) jacket, and opened up the entrance door. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and remembered. Today was _that_ day. The day that was but a wound in her memory; a memory she would never forget. Opening her eyes, she took a step outside into the pitch black of the night. She then spotted a bench next to a tree, which she decided to rest there for tonight, and she sank into a deep sleep.

_Sakura looked around and what she saw stopped her heart for a slight second. Blond hair. Whiskers. Orange jumpsuit. Gray hair. Black mask. Red. Everywhere. Disembodied. Horror. She screamed and shut her eyes tightly. "Sakura…" the voice was coming from behind her. "Sakura…" (A/N: Sorry, this isn't a horror film thingy. xD Kinda scary, though, don't you think?" Her arm stung slightly, and with a small gasp, she noticed her arm had a large cut through the middle. _

"_Sakura…" (A/N: Sorry, I'm cracking up right now writing this. XD!)_

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" a loud voice was in her ear, and her arm stung even worse. "Ow…" The pink haired girl shook her head, and propped herself upwards, squinting at the sudden bright light. The blond haired boy was extremely close to her, and grabbing her arm rather tightly, with an extremely unintelligent look on his face. "Naruto, you are such a baka! Don't grab me so hard!" Sakura raised her other arm, curled it into a fist, and slammed it without a second thought onto the boy's head. A comical bump appeared on the top of his head, and squiggly tears ran down his face. Sakura was still fuming, and, within a couple of minutes, the blond jinchikuuri was acting as if nothing had happened at all. "Sakura-chan! Let's go to Ichiraku ramen shop to eat some RAMEN!" Inclining her head, Sakura allowed herself to be led by the hyperactive blond to the shop.

When they arrived, Naruto sat down rather promptly onto the red chairs, with the usual greeting of:"Naruto! How great to see you over here again!" The old man holding a conversation with the now-grinning boy looked over at the pink haired girl, who stared down at the table. "I'd like a miso and pork ramen, please!" The man nodded, and his friendly gaze turned upon Sakura. "Ah, so it's your girlfriend?" smiled the man. Naruto grinned his fox-like grin and turned red, rubbing his nose in embarrassment. Someone behind the ramen shop stiffened. "Ano (um), Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, you have to go meet Hokage-sama in her office…" whispered a voice behind them. Everyone turned around, and a blushing long dark purple haired girl twiddled her fingers shyly. "Ah, Hinata, how good to see you! Why to we have to go see Obaa-san Tsunade?" Hinata poked her fingers together again. "Er…I'm not sure. She said something about an important mission…" she assumed. "Yosh (alright)! I'm going to go now! Old man, thanks for the meal!" Naruto sped off in a cloud, followed by Sakura, as bypassers watched in sincere amusement. Hinata's pale eyes turned in confusion toward the empty bowl, which had apparently been eaten in a rush by the hyperactive ninja. She blushed again, apologized to the old man and his daughter for wasting their time (which was disregarded), bowed her head, and left silently, still twiddling her fingers.

Yellow and pink blurs sped into the room, where an extremely drunk Tsunade was hiccupping. Her blurred gaze regarded Naruto and Sakura, and, in a loud, slurred, voice, declared, "You have a mission, which you are-hic-about to do, which is a retrieval mission! You will now find and annihilate Orochimaru!" Time stopped.

**Cliff Hanger!**

**Moogle: Sorry, people, it's a cliffhanger. **

**Sasuke: I'm not being mentioned...-hides in a tiny corner-**

**Moogle: Of course I mentioned you, just not direc-Shikamaru comes in and covers Moogle's mouth.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome woman, you'll ruin the story.**

**Moogle: …ELLIPSIS! **

**Sasuke: Please review. **

**Moogle: Flames are used to boil my soup.**


	2. A Kidnapping of Some Sort

**Moogle: Pokish! And…we're back! I'm just deciding just to write for my loyal reviewers. :-P**

**Sakura: Weren't you going to write, anyways?**

**Moogle: So true.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto in any way.**

**The Last Chapter:**

_Yellow and pink blurs sped into the room, where an extremely drunk Tsunade was hiccupping. Her blurred gaze regarded Naruto and Sakura, and, in a loud, slurred, voice, declared, "You have a mission, which you are-hic-about to do, which is a retrieval mission! You will now find and annihilate Orochimaru!" Time stopped._

**Now:**

"Sakura-chan, I think we should set up camp now." Naruto's grave eyes turned toward hers. His blue eyes were set in resolve. He stole a glance toward his former comrade in arms, who seemed to be having the same reaction as he. _After that, I don't think I would be calm, either. _Naruto mused. He thought back to the scene.

**Flashback-**

_Sakura's eyes flickered, from different emotions. First was surprise, which made her green eyes widen, then determination, which slightly wrinkled her eyes brows. "Obaa-chan Tsunade, how exactly did you find Orochimaru's hideout?" Naruto asked, his voice wavering. "Right," Tsunade, who had apparently turned back to normal, after bottles of sake. "How we actually found out was from the Bikouchuu that had hatched this spring. This situation has become more urgent, and so I sent two Anbu to find it." The chunin and the genin tensed. "Did you find it?" whispered the pink haired girl. Tsunade closed her eyes in satisfaction, and pulled something out of her pocket. The two teammates gasped. In the tiny plastic container was a tiny bug that three years ago they had seen. "Only you two shall be going on this trip, as I find that too many people might attract more attention. Now…" The Godaime paused. "Did you bring **it**?" Tsunade's almond colored eyes opened again, staring at Naruto. "Y-yea. I carry it with me all the time now…" mumbled Naruto. Unzipping his blue backpack filled to the brim with varieties of ramen noodles, he reached in and took out a blue headband, now too small to fit, with a large slash across the middle. "Right, then. If, then, you find Uchiha Sasuke, you are allowed to either kill him, or if possible, bring him back to Konoha. Make sure you do this before the time runs out and Orochimaru takes his body," Commanded the fifth Hokage. "Mission: start!" _

**End Flashback**

"I got it…" the pink haired girl incoherently mumbled. She seemed to be in a trance while setting up the two small tents in which they were separately going to stay. As soon as their camp was finished, they both unintentionally glanced at the tiny container, holding the Bikouchuu (which had been trying to fly in the direction of where the headband scent came from; now it was too tired to move for the night). Night passed, and it was Sakura's turn to take the time to guard. Staring deep into the velvet black night sky with sparkles of shining light thrust across it, her eyes fluttered close, and almost asleep, she then heard a light crunch of a twig, so light, that only the best of ninja could possibly hear it. She snapped alert, and before she could warn Naruto, (who was snoring to his heart's content, by the sounds of it) her mouth was covered, and, feeling something sting her neck, she fell into unconsciousness.

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Ah, ah, Sakura-chan, I'm awake now-" the blond yawned, and opened his eyes. There was no sign of red or pink to be seen. "Neh, Sakura-chan, don't joke around, it's not funny!" he complained crossly, and unzipped her tent flap. Naturally, if she were in her tent, Naruto would have acquired a large purple bruise to add to his collection of bruises, but, she was not there. That was when he spotted a sign that read:

**Your mission is in vain. Don't continue it…**

Naruto gasped as he read the next sentence, realizing who it was.

**dobe. **

He took a glance then, at the container; to his horror, the bug had been squished.

The blond jinchikuuri let out a sob of anger and fear as tears dripped down his face. Now he had two people to worry about, and no way to find them both.

_What was he going to do?_

**Moogle: The story's getting good!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Thanks a lot, making me so helpless!**

**Moogle: -poke- Sorry, but, you know, the world doesn't revolve around you in this story.**

**Sakura: Oh, joy. I'm being kidnapped. Please R&R.**


	3. Meeting Once Again

**Moogle: Okay, so the story unravels yet further!**

**-everyone gasps-**

**Moogle: Dun…dun…!**

**Shikamaru: Just hurry up and get on with the story.**

**Moogle: I feel so unappreciated!-hides in a corner-**

**Last Chapter:**

_**Your mission is in vain. Don't continue it…**_

_Naruto gasped as he read the next sentence, realizing who it was._

_**dobe. **_

_He took a glance then, at the container; to his horror, the bug had been squished._

_The blond jinchikuuri let out a sob of anger and fear as tears dripped down his face. Now he had two people to worry about, and no way to find them both. _

_What was he going to do?_

**Now:**

Naruto paced around on the muddy soil, uttering silent curses while his mind rushed frantically. The only thing he could possibly think of doing now was to go back to Konoha and tell Tsunade that-

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want to leave his friend gone in the forest, to whom knows where. But what was he going to do? Wait?

The blond boy suddenly stopped, his fist shaking.

He had to go back.

**--X--**

Green eyes fluttered open, and suddenly she sat up, looking around in the darkness. A rushing pain rain up across her back, and she rubbed it vehemently. "Ow…" the pink haired girl muttered. "Where the heck am I?" Sakura's eyes soon found a way to adjust to the pitch black, and she could see…nothing. The entire room was apparently empty, and she had been lying rather painfully on the ground. Willing her legs to get up, Sakura found to her surprise that they obeyed. How convenient. Her eyes squinted, and using her fingers, she traced her way along the wall. As if on cue, Sakura's hands abruptly curved over a tiny doorknob, and twisting it, she pulled backwards. Expecting some sort of light outside, the only thing that she had found was more pitch black. How strange. Her ears twitched. Footsteps.

Preferring to stay quiet, she kept extremely silent and her breaths reduced to nothing. From where the footsteps were probably coming from, she walked silently, and swiftly, with her arms right out in front of her. That was when she-

"Ouch!" Apparently, the pink haired kunoichi had crashed directly into something…or someone. The obstacle turned around, and Sakura covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

"No way," she whispered.

--**X**--

"Tsunade baa-chan!" hollered someone from outside the office. Tsunade recognized who it was immediately. "Come in, Naruto! What happened!" she asked urgently, her voice slowly going into a whisper. "TSUNADE BAA-CHAN! I CAN'T FIND SAKURA-CHAN AND THE BUG IS SQUISHED!" Naruto slammed his palm against the table desk. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" "Naruto." The fifth Hokage urged him. "Stay calm. We'll find her." Naruto immediately fell silent, which was extremely unlike him. "Are you sure?" he whispered, and the Godaime inclined her head. "We will. Have trust, Naruto." The blue eyed boy clenched his fists in determination. "Then, we'll need them?" Naruto inquired. "Yes." The Hokage closed her eyes. "Summon the other teams."

--**X--**

"No way,' the pink haired girl whispered. She took a step back. What stood before her was no other that Uchiha Sasuke, who was now regarding her with indifference. "Don't leave your room," commanded his ever-so- apathetic voice. However, Sakura had no intention of staying here, except to ask questions. "What just happened?" her green eyes glared warily at him. The dark haired boy turned his back to her.

"What?"

"Don't leave your room," he repeated once again, before walking slowly off.

Anger and hurt built up rather, and filled the pink haired girl's entire body.

"Is that all that bastard has to say to me?" she grumbled.

"I can hear you." The amusement was only slightly evident in his tone of voice.

"If you want answers, ask Orochimaru. Say anything stupid…"

The voice paused.

"I'll kill you." The footsteps receded.

The maximum of her surprise, when she realized, was too much to handle. If Sasuke was here, that could only mean one other thing:

Orochimaru.

Dizziness swept her off her feet as she tried slamming a dent into the wall. Apparently, nothing happened, except the pain rising up from her fist and into her brain. "Ouch." Was the thing she incomprehensibly again, before falling unconscious.

**Moogle: There. **

**Sakura: Can I punch someone in the next chapter?**

**Moogle: Hopefully.**

**Naruto: …Please review.**


	4. Retrieval

**Moogle: And…we're back! Everyone to their places!**

**Sakura: Here we go! –reads script-**

**Akamaru: Arf!**

**Kiba: Oi, Akamaru, come back here!**

**Akamaru: Arf!**

**Last Chapter:**

"_If you want answers, ask Orochimaru. Say anything stupid…"_

_The voice paused._

"_I'll kill you." The footsteps receded._

_The maximum of her surprise, when she realized, was too much to handle. If Sasuke was here, that could only mean one other thing:_

_Orochimaru._

**Now: **

Naruto's heart was pounding. He had marked the spot that he had left with red paint, so it would be completely noticeable. Now he was heading back towards that spot, with the two other teams straight behind of him. Hopefully…he would find them.

"Oi, Hinata, do you see anything?" called a rough voice from behind the blond jinchikuuri. "Y-yea." Acknowledged the shy purple haired girl. "T-there's a red slash across that tree o-over there, Kiba-kun." "Alright, Akamaru," commanded Kiba. "Mark the trees behind us!" Twisting around in a cartwheel, the large dog gave an "Arf!" and marked the trees with a strong odor. "Right," Shikamaru said. "Like I said, this, this will be troublesome. We have to find a way from here using our own six senses." He got into his thinking position, and everyone waited. At last, he opened his eyes.

--**x--**

The pink haired girl found herself slumped over an itchy couch. Darn it, was all she could think, when she had been injured, kidnapped, ignored, and now was the possibility of being killed. Resentfully, all she could think of was what Sasuke said to her after three years.

"_I'll kill you."_ The idea of Sasuke killing his own teammate was out of the question. Getting up, she found the doorknob rather quickly this time, and twisted it again. To her disappointment, the door hinges stayed shut, and, giving out a howl of rage, she slammed the door with her fist. As it made contact, the door crumpled pitifully, and Sakura looked at it with satisfaction.

_Now,_ she thought, _I have to find a way out of here. There's only person here that I know might help me…_

Her green eyes scanned the dark hallways, and, right now, she headed in the direction that Sasuke had been heading toward, and soon disappeared into the pitch black darkness.

Her footsteps faded.

--**x--**

"Okay," Shikamaru looked around with a grave and stoic face. "I've got a plan, it's not the best, but it's the only way." The blond jinchikuuri tensed, sweat forming in the palm of his clenched hands.

"We're going to use all of our abilities to help us find her; she couldn't have possibly gone that far, especially if there were more than one person. Kiba, you use your sense of smell; Naruto; you have Kage Bunshins, right? Use them, our chances of finding them would increase greatly. Shino, your bugs can perhaps locate the source of the most chakra filled areas. Neji and Hinata, your bloodline abilities will help us see where the location is, most likely it won't be that obvious, however, so look as closely as you can. Everyone else, come with me, and we'll plan out what we do once we find them. Got it?"

"Hai(right)!" everyone chorused.

"Alright, then…mission retrieval times two: start!" commanded the chuunin.

--**x--**

The door creaked open silently in one of the rooms, and the black haired boy stepped in. "Orochimaru, you haven't told me yet why you wanted me to kidnap the girl."

"Why, Sasuke-kun, don't you know?" simpered the pale faced man. "You have been here long…do you know?"

"…Aa." The Uchiha left the room silently, leaving a sneering snake in his wake. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes!)

--**x--**

Sakura tiptoed cautiously toward a room where there seemed to be light projecting from under the door. Putting her ear against it, she listening closely, as she heard many birds chirping. Creaking the door open, she stepped in, and gasped, as pain suddenly shot up her right arm. She then slammed her left fist into what had attacked her, and as the hit was blocked a second after, she looked up again, and saw red. "Did you forget what I said? Stay in your room…or else you'll be injured."

**Moogle: Ah, sorry, I just really enjoy cliffhangers. **

**Naruto: Haha, thanks to all reviewers!**

**Sasuke: …**

**Moogle: Well, please read and rate!**


	5. Horror and Determination

**Moogle: Big thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Naruto: Hope so.**

**Akamaru: Arf!**

**-Everyone sweatdrops-**

**Rock Lee: Cliffhangers should not be considered youthful.**

**Moogle: Shame. P**

**Last Chapter:**

_Sakura tiptoed cautiously toward a room where there seemed to be light projecting from under the door. Putting her ear against it, she listening closely, as she heard many birds chirping. Creaking the door open, she stepped in, and gasped, as pain suddenly shot up her right arm. She then slammed her left fist into what had attacked her, and as the hit was blocked a second after, she looked up again, and saw red. "Did you forget what I said? Stay in your room…or else you'll be injured."_

**Now: **

The chirping of the birds ceased as green eyes stared into red. For a moment, time was still; however, it was shattered by another wave of pain shot upwards into Sakura's arm. Dropping on her knees, she held her wound as Sasuke removed his hand from the wound, which was also dripping with blood. Tears welled up in the pink haired girl's eyes, but they did not come out, as she had expected. Bravely, using her other arm, forming a warm green healing chakra around her opposite hand, she slowly repaired the large wound, concentrating all of her last ounces of energy into doing so. As soon as the healing was complete, she shakily stood up, and glared at the Uchiha, who apparently was not surprised by her actions.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura demanded to know, clenching her fists.

"I warned you, didn't I?" He replied coldly.

"…That hurt."

"You're lucky that it wasn't my strongest."

Jaded eyes gave one last fierce look, before Sakura turned around to leave.

"You know why you're here?" The voice behind her dragged on.

The pink haired girl froze in her steps. _That's right_, she mused. _Whatever am I doing here for?_

"You're helping Orochimaru transfer into my body."

Her eyes widened for the second or so time today.

--**x--**

Each genin and chunin (mostly chunin) searched and planned using their own point of their abilities. Occasionally, there were some sounds such as, "Damn it!" or "How long could this possibly TAKE?!" However, each chunin tried their best, with their own willingness and determination. Finally, after a couple of hours, they finally had some success. "Oi, everyone! Come over!" called Kiba, with Akamaru barking. Everyone rushed over, and Kiba gestured at a tiny bramble. "I smell this- (here he pointed at a Sakura flower) right over here, which is where it starts. Then it goes all over the place- up, side, diagonal, down, straight ahead, and so on."

Everyone looked grave. "Right-o, then, let's all try and help him find the path," Commanded Shikamaru.

"I got it!" saluted an overreacting Naruto.

Everyone became frantically searching for the scents that Akamaru had marked so far, and the more clever people(such as Shikamaru) calculated which branches even the strongest jumpers could have jumped with that distance, and, if so, any patterns.

--**x--**

"W-what?" The pink haired girl's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Exactly what I said." Cold eyes calculated her reactions.

"Couldn't Kabuto do that or something?" she asked rather desperately, adding to herself in her mind, _I'd stop him if he tried, no matter how much anyone tries to stop me in any ways in the process**… **_

"Tch, Kabuto's away on a researching mission for the Akatsuki; therefore, he cannot do the job.

"And what exactly makes you think that I would do it anyways?" demanded an unwilling Sakura.

"The fact that you hate me more than you hate Orochimaru and the fact that he is weaker than I." replied Sauke dully.

The pink haired girl snorted. "I would never hate you more than Orochimaru," she chortled. "No matter what!" Sakura had decided to add that for further measure, her determination welling up inside of her body..

"We'll see about that." With that, he slowly walked out of the now quiet room.

_We'll see…_

**Moogle: -poke- The story is getting more interesting, isn't it? Wah, I'm tired, although this is such the funnest story to write.**

**Naruto: Yay, I'm not being mentioned.**

**Moogle: Well, sorry! **

**Akamaru: Arf! Arf! (Please review)**


	6. Feelings of Gratefulness

**Moogle: I've decided to take a two day, break, if you guys don't mind. Thanks to all those loyal reviewers out there.**

**Naruto: -poke-**

**Gaara(who happens to be there): -falls down-**

**Everyone Else: -sweatdrops-**

**Last Chapter:**

_The pink haired girl snorted. "I would never hate you more than Orochimaru," she chortled. "No matter what!" Sakura had decided to add that for further measure, her determination welling up inside of her body.. _

"_We'll see about that." With that, he slowly walked out of the now quiet room._

_We'll see…_

**Now:**

His last words rang in her ears, as she stood, glued to the ground, absolutely stunned. What? There was no possible way that she would **ever, ever, **despise Sasuke more than _him_.

Or was there? A little itching voice in her mind prodded.

Aren't you worried what he might to do _you_, even more, your friends? It asked.

_No, I can't think of that right now. I can't doubt myself!_ Shaking her head, she mentally shoved the tiny itchy voice away into the darkest depths of her mind, she willed herself to leave the room, and glared as she saw Kabuto enter.

His tone was amiable. "Sakura-san, how's it going?"

The pink haired girl glared at him, all her thoughts rushing, and she clenched her fist.

Without a second thought, she thrust her fist into his shoulder. Satisfaction entered her mind as it made contact, and cracking sound was heard. The light blue haired subordinate staggered back and a mask of hatred and amusement engrossed his features. "So, Sakura-san, how are you going to get out of here?" He smirked, his cheerfulness entirely gone. Kabuto mocked her, saying, "You will be forced to help, after all." He dodged her next few attacks (which would have been fatal if they hit), and, laughing rather cruelly, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

--**x--**

"Yosh!" cheered the bowled hair spandex wearing teen. "We're halfway done, and when we get there-" he smacked his fist into his other hand.

Everyone else was working hard, and Shikamaru was now planning what they would do when they got there. Drawing a plan with his right hand, he scribbled down the attack format. "Our first mission will be to find Sakura; don't get involved with anyone else. Even if you find Orochimaru or Sasuke, don't pursue them until one of us sends a signal that we found her, using these." He held up tiny microphone chips and trackers to the all of the half-listening ninja. "After this, if none of us is unjured deeply, we can have Sakura heal our wounds, then we will then annihilate Orochimaru, but everyone has to be together. I don't think only three of us will stand a chance, we'll need everyone to help." All the people around him nodded, and Shikamaru then sketched down his next plan. "Alright, and then, last but not least, retrieve Sasuke, if he is willing. If not…" his voice died out. Everything was silent for a few moments. "Ah, how troublesome." The pineapple haired boy looked up drearily at the sky.

--**x--**

Sakura walked, slowly, step by step, across the cold floor, her eyes gazing in downcast at the ground. _I wouldn't want to help Sasuke or Orochimaru, ever! What is Naruto doing right now?_ Inwardly, she sighed, but she was determined not to let tears show on her face, not even one tear. A rumble emanated from her stomach, and she realized that she was hungry. "Why now?" she moaned, and found something circular sticking out of her kunai container. Taking it out, she realized that it was heavy, because there was loads of trail mix, some beef jerky, and cups of ramen. Letting out a slight giggle, she realized that she must have taken Naruto's kunai container accidentally when they were packing.

**Flashback**

"_Sakura-chan!" called the blond boy to the pink haired girl's back.. "Come on! Let's hurry u-" When Sakura turned around, she collided into Naruto and all of their provisions collapsed onto the floor. "Oops! Haha, gomen(sorry) Sakura-chan!" the blond rubbed his head sheepishly. "Baka(idiot)!" She scolded him, although her eyes were shining green with amusement. Together, they picked up their supplies on the floor._

**End Flashback**

With a sigh of amusement, she took out a trail mix bar, and chewed on it rather sparingly. After all, who knows how long she would be here?

**Moogle: Well, please review!**

**Naruto: Yay! Crashing into Sakura helps! Maybe I should do it more often!**

**Sakura: -smacks him on the head- Don't you dare!**

**Moogle: O.o**

**Shikamaru: Good thing that I don't have to say, please review. It's too troublesome.**

**Sasuke: -is silent-**


	7. Finally, An Opening!

**Moogle: And yet again, we're back. I'm so tired. A big appreciation and thanks to all my reviewers and readers out there.**

**Naruto: Look at you, sitting on your chair and not working! You're so…so…**

**Moogle: Tired.**

**Naruto: That wasn't the word I was looking for!**

**Hinata: Erm…**

**Naruto: Hinata, is that you? What are you doing here?**

**Hinata: I was just looking around…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Last Chapter:**

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura-chan!" called the blond boy to the pink haired girl's back.. "Come on! Let's hurry u-" When Sakura turned around, she collided into Naruto and all of their provisions collapsed onto the floor. "Oops! Haha, gomen(sorry) Sakura-chan!" the blond rubbed his head sheepishly. "Baka(idiot)!" She scolded him, although her eyes were shining green with amusement. Together, they picked up their supplies on the floor._

_**End Flashback**_

_With a sigh of amusement, she took out a trail mix bar, and chewed on it rather sparingly. After all, who knows how long she would be here?_

**Now: **

Footsteps were heard, sandals, slapping against the cold metal floor. Pink hair bobbed up and down as a blur sped past many, many doors. Sakura sharply took in a large amount of oxygen as she ran, who knows where.

_Darn it, I really have to find an escape route,_ was all she thought. _If only I hadn't spent my chakra on healing that accursed wound…then I would have been able to break straight through these walls!_

She grimaced, remembering what had just happened rather recently, and stopped, realizing it was pointless if she didn't have any plan of what was going on.

_What would Shikamaru do?_ Her brows wrinkled slightly, in deep thought. A light bulb flashes.

"Aha! I have the best plan ever!" she shouted in joy, thrusting her fist above her in complete triumph. Taking out those long white strips of linen from her blond friend's kunai container (the ones that Rock Lee and Neji use, or the ones that someone uses when they are injured), (A/N: Wow, Naruto's container is large, isn't it?) she wrapped it onto a doorknob in a secure knot, tightened it, and laced it with what little chakra that she had left.

_Just in case anyone tries to take it off_, she thought grimly. _Then I'd be able to notice it. _

--**x--**

"Alright, we're done!" Naruto punched his fist in the air, and everyone grinned, rather wearily. There was a intake of breath from Ino, who had just dodged a kunai which had whizzed out of nowhere.

"Okay, who the HECK threw that?!" snarled the absolutely furious blond, and a vein popped onto her forehead. Everyone shook their head absently, but Shikamaru ordered, "Get ready! We might be being ambushed!" There was a moment of silence, as everyone warily drew out their weapons and got ready in their positions. "Come out, whoever you are!"

The comrades heard leaves rustling, as someone stepped out.

"What if I said it was me?" sneered someone from behind them, and as everyone gasped and turned around, they found the light blue haired subordinate of Orochimaru looking rather clever at himself for sneaking behind them.

"What happened to Sakura?!" Naruto demanded to know. Kabuto adjusted his glasses, smirking.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Naruto-kun." He answered casually. The blond growled angrily, and was about to attack, as suddenly Shikamaru held him from behind.

"Naruto! Don't make any troublesome moves!" he ordered. Kabuto's visage did not disappear from his face, however; he sensed the presence something behind him, and found out that a strange green mushroom with caterpillars crawling on it. With a mouthed out. _Oh, snap_, he was knocked unconscious with one hit, before he could actually react.

Naruto cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Time for some interrogation as soon as he wakes up, don't you think, guys?" Everyone winced.

**Moogle: How was that for a tired person?**

**Hinata: That was okay…**

**Moogle: Erm, thanks.**

**Hinata: -twiddles fingers-**

**Naruto: Ah, ah, Hinata, can you say it this time? I said it too many times.**

**Moogle: Why you…fine! Be that way! –types furiously-**

**Hinata: -blushes- Hai, Naruto-kun. Please review. Arigatou! –inclines head-**


	8. Adding Much Confusion

**Naruto: Yay! I get to start the story this time! –cheers-**

**Moogle: -Does not feel like backspacing at the moment-**

**Rock Lee: Dynamic Entry!**

**-Everyone Sweatdrops-**

**Naruto: Gejimayu (Fuzzy Eyebrows), who put you in the introduction?**

**Rock Lee: Tis my youthful friend, Moogle!**

**Moogle: -smirk-**

**Last Chapter:**

"_What if I said it was me?" sneered someone from behind them, and as everyone gasped and turned around, they found the light blue haired subordinate of Orochimaru looking rather clever at himself for sneaking behind them. _

"_What happened to Sakura?!" Naruto demanded to know. Kabuto adjusted his glasses, smirking. _

"_That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Naruto-kun." He answered casually. The blond growled angrily, and was about to attack, as suddenly Shikamaru held him from behind._

"_Naruto! Don't make any troublesome moves!" he ordered. Kabuto's visage did not disappear from his face, however; he sensed the presence something behind him, and found out that a strange green mushroom with caterpillars crawling on it. With a mouthed out. Oh, snap, he was knocked unconscious with one hit, before he could actually react._

_Naruto cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Time for some interrogation as soon as he wakes up, don't you think, guys?" Everyone winced._

**Now:**

Sakura was slowly pacing forward, her hand on the string and her eyebrows creased in extreme determination.

_I've got to get out of here, no matter what! _Was the only thought that went through her mind. As she walked forward, she found herself back where she was just before.

"What?" she gasped in confusion. Then, it struck her.

_Someone must be using genjutsu to do this, it's the only possible explanation. _She contemplated this idea, and formed a seal with her fingers.

"Dispel!" she commanded, and the wall between her faded away, only to reveal something beyond any elucidation.

"No way, so I've been stuck here all along without knowing it?" murmured the pink haired girl.

--**x**--

Kabuto's eyes immediately opened, and what he saw before him was not surprising at all. He rather found his eyeglasses loosening, and was about to adjust them when he found his arms were tied behind him, rather expertly, in three different types of knots. "What are you going to do now, hm, Konoha ninja?" The subordinate spat out the last word as if he had just drank expired milk.

"Like we'd tell someone like you!" declared the blond boy in distaste. He pointed his finger in accusation at Kabuto, who smirked, making Naruto even more irritated. "You bastard, stop acting so cool!" he growled.

A bandaged hand went up in front of the disgruntled jinchikuuri's face. "Naruto! Stop! It's not going to help us find out where Sakura or Sasuke is." The pale eyed boy with long hair turned toward Kabuto.

"We could threaten you and torture you, even kill you, if you don't tell us Orochimaru's location. However, we don't have to do that," Neji stated calmly. "Perhaps you could tell us where his hideout is?"

Kabuto smirked. "Even if you go there, you won't be able to survive. Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-kun will kill you." He turned his head directly into Naruto's eyes. "However, I will tell you the location. Listen closely." Everyone quieted, even Chouji, who had been nervously crunching away on his precious barbeque chips.

--**x--**

Her jaded eyes gazed around her surrounding. "When could someone have had the time to cast this jutsu on me," she wondered out loud, because what lay before her very eyes was a large triangular room, all in white, and on the floor lay many other people, perhaps all captured by Orochimaru…she spotted someone who she thought was familiar amongst the monotonous crowd around her. She walked-no-jumped over clumps of people and landed right in front of that person. "No way." She whispered, and that person turned around, and their eyes met.

"Sai?"

**Moogle: Yay! Some new person has appeared!**

**Sakura: Oh, yes, please review. o**

**-muffled sounds of Kabuto complaining, "You can't do this to me!"**

**Naruto: Yes I can!" –grabs the wriggling bundle and chucks in a river-**

**Naruto: Bohahaha!**

**Moogle: Oo**


	9. Wise Decisions

**Moogle: Hah! I got to start the story this time! In your FACE!**

**Naruto: Hmph!**

**Chouji: -munch—munch-**

**Naruto: Eh? Chouji? What are you doing here?**

**Chouji: I dunno. –looks at Moogle-**

**Moogle: It's not my fault!**

**Sasuke: Yea, sure.**

**Naruto: Neh, neh, Sakura-chan, what do you think? –makes a big deal out of it-**

**Sakura: I think she should get along with the story.**

**Moogle: Agreed.**

**Naruto: That's not what I mea-**

**Last Chapter:**

_Her jaded eyes gazed around her surrounding. "When could someone have had the time to cast this jutsu on me," she wondered out loud, because what lay before her very eyes was a large triangular room, all in white, and on the floor lay many other people, perhaps all captured by Orochimaru…she spotted someone who she thought was familiar amongst the monotonous crowd around her. She walked-no-jumped over clumps of people and landed right in front of that person. "No way." She whispered, and that person turned around, and their eyes met. _

"_Sai?"_

**Now: **

"Let's go." A more than grave Naruto frowned.

"Ah, this is troublesome, but now I have to think more, Naruto. Since we've got a hostage, we could use him." Shikamaru scratched his head in irritation.

"Hey, what makes you think Orochimaru or Sasuke would care about him? They probably wouldn't care if we presented him, would they?" asked a more than confused Ino, shaking her finger at him. Shikamaru grinned.

"That's why they would probably trade Kabuto for Sakura, instead of what everyone else is thinking." He answered, eyes closed in deep thought.

"But," he added, looking over at Kabuto, "Noting the fact that Orochimaru is probably not the type to agree to things easily, he'd probably use a bunshin or something to trade the fake Sakura over." Kabuto sneered. "So you know him," the subordinate adjusted his glasses.

"Demo (but), Shikamaru-kun, h-how will we trick him, then?" the violet haired Hyuuga twiddled her fingers.

"Heh, good point, Hinata. Before I tell you…" he gazed over at Kabuto, who had been eavesdropping into their conversation.

"I think it's better if we moved somewhere where no ears can hear us." Shino grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Tch, then someone watch over Kabuto to make sure he doesn't escape." Kiba commanded disdainfully, pinching his nose. "He smells of strong medicine," Kiba added, for good measure.

"Please, if I may, I will guard this man," saluted the green spandex wearing boy.

Shikamaru gave a deep sigh. "Yea, Lee, be careful, then. Considering it's you guarding him, there won't be any bothersome actions coming from our prisoner." Everyone not including Rock Lee walked off deeper into the woods.

--**x**--

"Sai?"

The black haired boy squinted at her, eyes focusing.

"Ah, so it's you, ugly. What are you doing here?" Sai asked.

Relief flooded through the pink haired girl's body quickly.

"I was captured by that bastard along my mission for retrieval," she replied, and filled him in quickly with all the tiny bits of details. Smiling his smile, Sai explained that _he_ had been exploring places and mapping them in with other Anbu when he had spotted an extremely tiny entrance, found his way in, and did not get back to the other side, for reasons that should be rather obvious.

"It stinks that I should be stuck with you here, though, you ugly old h-a-g." Sai added at the end.

The flaming pink haired girl clenched her fist and slammed it down on his poor (but well deserved) now injured head.

"Now," she explained gravely, "how are we going to get out of here, with you, me, dozens of people in here, and Sasuke-kun?"

Sai exhaled rather noisily.

"That's up for us and them to decide."

**Moogle: Teehee, today I was bored. This cured it! Yippee!**

**Shikamaru: Don't be so noisy, you troublesome woman.**

**Moogle: Hey!**

**Shikamaru: My ears are ringing.**

**Sai: Please review, you ugly hags.**

**Moogle: Forget what he said. Hinata, if you may?**

**Hinata: Erm, please review…arigatou! (Thank you)**

**Naruto: Neh, Hinata, you don't have to be so polite!**


	10. Clever Thoughts

**Sai: In your face, H-A-G. I got to start the story this time.**

**Sakura: Shut up! **

**Moogle: -is feeling lonely-**

**Gaara: …-awkwardness-**

**-everyone except Gaara and Moogle leaves scene-**

**Sasuke: …hn.**

**Moogle: Is everyone other than you two gone?**

**Sasuke: Aa.**

**Moogle: SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**Ino: -glomps Sasuke- Yay!**

**Moogle: Phew.**

**Last Chapter:**

"_I was captured by that bastard along my mission for retrieval," she replied, and filled him in quickly with all the tiny bits of details. Smiling his smile, Sai explained that he had been exploring places and mapping them in with other Anbu when he had spotted an extremely tiny entrance, found his way in, and did not get back to the other side, for reasons that should be rather obvious._

"_It stinks that I should be stuck with you here, though, you ugly old h-a-g." Sai added at the end._

_The flaming pink haired girl clenched her fist and slammed it down on his poor (but well deserved) now injured head. _

"_Now," she explained gravely, "how are we going to get out of here, with you, me, dozens of people in here, and Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sai exhaled rather noisily._

"_That's up for us and them to decide."_

**Now:**

The huddled up group of chunin were now whispering furiously to their teammates and Shikamaru was yet again in his thinking position.

_Think shougi, Shikamaru, think shougi!_ He urged himself. His eyebrows furrowed in obvious concentration, and finally, he seemed to loosen, and opened his eyes, a tiny smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Right, guys, here's the improvised plan…"

"Please wait!" Everyone turned around. It was Rock Lee.

--**x**--

Rock Lee looked in thick eyebrowed overexaggerating graveness at the sky blue haired subordinate.

"Why do you work so hard?" was heard, merely a grunt, from Kabuto. (A/N: Ah, he's going to regret saying that, really badly.)

"I work hard to beat all my rivals, and to prove to Gai-sensei that I am the strongest! I want to get stronger, and stronger, so I can protect those dear to me!" Rock Lee declared dramatically. His teeth flashed. A tiny chuckle was heard from Kabuto.

"Heh…" he whispered.

"Wha…?" The shiny bowled haired boy drew a kunai from his container and glanced around him. Sure enough, there were sound ninja, jounin, standing on branches, about one hundred of them, at the least. He got into his taijutsu fighting position, and sweat trickled down his neck as he inhaled.

"Let's do this!"

--**x**--

"That's really clever, what you said, but this has nothing to do with it whatsoever," Sakura's hollow voice echoed through the narrow walls.

"Hey, ugly, it's not my fault this is the only way to get out of here," replied Sai, glancing around at his surroundings.

**Flashback**

"_First of all, we have to get ourselves out of here," commented Sakura drly. "Unless we gathered everyone together to ram that titanium door down…" Sai shook his head, denying it._

"_You might not believe it, but I have been here for a month already, surviving on nothing but water-" here he gestured toward the water fountain "-and trying to gather people up. It didn't work at all, their spirits are too low." _

_The pink haired girl frowned. "It's hard to imagine you doing that…"_

_Sai brushed her off. "Well, I've found an exit only fit enough for two people: the air vent. If I told everyone other than you or me here, they either wouldn't care or they'd all run for it. I've also mapped out the area every time I used the mice to explore, so I know where I'm going." He showed her the map. _

"_Let's get going."_

**End Flashback**

All of a sudden, they crashed fell out of an unexpected air vent, which Sai had been so clever enough not to map, and fell on top of something.

"…" Guess who it is in your review!

**Moogle: Gah, since I'm such a stickler, I must keep every chapter to exactly two pages, which leaves me no space for extra comments sometimes. I'm sorry! Please review.**

**Hinata: -twiddle--twiddle-**


	11. Cowardliness

**Hinata: -twiddle--twiddle-**

**Moogle: -pokes- It's me again, I'm first this time!**

**Naruto: Hmph!**

**Ino: Hi there, please visit the Yamanaka flower shop!**

**Kiba: Go advertise somewhere else!**

**Ino: Why should I? –crosses arms-**

**Shino: Forget it.**

**Last Chapter:**

_All of a sudden, they crashed fell out of an unexpected air vent, which Sai had been so clever enough not to map, and fell on top of something._

"…"

**Now: **

"Lee?" questioned Tenten.

"Yes, it is me. There are Sound ninja attacking us!" declared Rock Lee.

"I was going to fight them, but there were too many so I ran away to find and warn you guys," The spandex wearing boy reported, unflinchingly. Neji closed his eyes and smirked.

"You ran away…that's a shame." He commented, extremely slowly, and all except Naruto realized what message he was trying to convey.

Tenten looked worried. "Neji…" Neji withdrew a kunai from his container.

"Shame, then, I suppose you are…" Rock Lee looked behind him with a gasp. The kunai went up to his neck.

"not Lee." Neji went into his fighting pose. "Hakke…Rokujūyon Shō," (Eight Trigrams sixty-four palms) Neji ruthlessly attacked Rock Lee, and as everyone except Naruto looked around them cautiously, Naruto looked on, bewildered. An expression of understanding found its way into his face, as he heard a 'poof' and as smoke uncurled itself, a sound ninja was on the ground, absolutely dead.

"Then…where's the real Gejimayu?" wondered Naruto out loud. Hinata formed seals with her hand, and shouted, "Byakugan!" as she gazed deeper into the forest where they came from.

"Lee-kun seems to be fighting many of those ninjas…"she murmured. Shikamaru gasped. "I'm not worried about Lee…but Kabuto might escape! Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Naruto, find Lee and help him!" he turned his back on the already departed ninjas and looked over at the rest of them. "You guys, we have to find Kabuto. Neji, are you ready?"

"Aa." The Hyuuga branch member looked around, his bloodline limit activated. "It seems that he is four miles to our right, 30 degrees above the ground." He stated. Shikamaru nodded. "Then, let's go!" Under his breath, as they jumped onto branches, he muttered, "Things have gotten troublesome…"

--**x**--

"Ow, ow, ow!" complained the pink haired girl, rubbing her back. with a grunting Sai under her, complaining, "You're heavy, hideous. Get off of me."

Sakura scowled. "You shut up!" As both of them got to their feet, dusting themselves off, they looked around. There was somebody in front of her.

"In all places, why here…?" she inwardly sighed.

Because, in front of her, there was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sai groaned.

"More trouble for us," he commented dryly. He added, "This is all completely your fault, you old hag. If you hadn't been so heavy-" he got yet another smack on the head as a response.

"Shut up! I'm not heavy! For your information, you were the one that fell through first, which obviously means you are heavier!" growled Sakura. Her inner was now grasping the wider brim of her mind. Sai shrugged.

Both of them immediately stopped their bickering as they heard the sound of metal scraping against a sheath. The Uchiha had taken out his sword, and Sakura and Sai positioned themselves into defensive and offensive poses, after much quiet whispering and gestures.

"Ready…"Sai muttered under his breath. The pink haired girl tensed.

"Get set…"

"Go!"

Sakura and Sai sped directly towards Sasuke, and as he sneered, most likely underestimating them (he did not activate his Sharingan), he reappeared behind him, ready to attack from behind, as he suddenly realized that he had been tricked. They sped out of the door behind Sasuke and ran through the hallways, their footsteps echoing. The Uchiha could have swore he heard giggling, and muttered something incoherently. What word he had uttered was:

"…cowards."

**Moogle: Please review! I know, I know, Sasuke's not that weak, etc. Shame.**

**Sai: -smile-**

**Ino: Chouji, don't eat so much! –waggles finger-**

**Shikamaru: People like those that are fatter.**

**Chouji: That's right! –munch-**


	12. Horror and Relief

**Hinata: Er…Moogle-san? What am I supposed to say? –looks through papers-**

**Moogle: Huh? The story's going on? We didn't plan this out! **

**Hinata: -slips- Oh no! T-the intro papers are everywhere! What do we do?**

**Moogle: -in a hushed whisper- Make something up! **

**Hinata: U-uh…-twiddle-hi, to everybody reading this! I-I'm really sorry!**

**Moogle: -sweatdrop- It's not your fault, Hinata. Let's put in Naruto.**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun? –turns red-**

**Naruto: Teehee!**

**Last Chapter:**

_Sakura and Sai sped directly towards Sasuke, and as he sneered, most likely underestimating them (he did not activate his Sharingan), he reappeared behind him, ready to attack from behind, as he suddenly realized that he had been tricked. They sped out of the door behind Sasuke through the hallways, their footsteps echoing. The Uchiha could have sworn he heard giggling, and muttered something incoherently. Deciding not to pursue them, he withdrew his sword. The word had uttered was:_

"…_cowards." _

**Now:**

"Lee! Where are you?" Kiba called out crossly. Akamaru barked, agreeably.

"E-erm, Kiba-kun, I t-think it would be better if I used my Byakugan…" Hinata's worried eyes glanced over at the people behind her. The dog and his owner gave a sigh, and nodded. The pale eyed girl formed her Byakugan, and looked all around her.

"He's right over there!" she gestured to her right side with her inclined arm. The group of ninja immediately switched directions, and dropped into the ground floor where Rock Lee was posing dramatically, apparently yelling, "Gai-sensei! Are you proud of me?"

"Gejimayu! We're here as backup support!" declared the blond boy, landing on his feet behind the spandex uniform. Rock Lee turned around to the six people behind him, and gave them a shining smile.

"Former teammates, please allow me to see if my training has paid off," Lee implored, now in a pleading position, his lower lip sticking out rather comically. The six ninja sighed in unison, and inclined their heads.

"Go ahead."

"Fine!"

"Sure. –munch-"

"Chouji!"

"Whatever did we come here for, then…?"

After a few minutes, droplets of sweat ran down Rock Lee's face, and he grinned in triumph.

"Looks like this training has paid off!" he declared, and thrust his fist into the air spectacularly. Around him, sound ninja were all lying in a complete daze at the Konoha ninja's feet, all bruised, unconscious, and rather tired looking. Naruto stood up immediately, after everyone hesitated.

"We have to go help Neji find Kabuto now, and make sure that he doesn't run away!" This statement, coming from Naruto, was important, and rising, they traced where Neji's group was.

"After all," commented Rock Lee, "safety is more important than completing our duty."

--**x**--

The three other ninja were now, as Neji saw it, closely behind Kabuto. They were almost there, but suddenly, the Hyuuga branch member stopped, with a gasp. His blank eyes widened. Shikamaru looked up, as well as Tenten, both with grave looks on their faces.

"This is strange..." murmured Neji. His hand trailed to his side, and his face seemed puzzled.

"What's wrong, Neji?" asked Tenten, her face similar to her teammates.

"His chakra flow seems to have slowed…" Was what Shikamaru could barely hear.

Neji, all of a sudden, seemed to snap out of his daze, and sped in a blur toward where they had been headed at before, with Shikamaru and Tenten following closely behind him. The Hyuuga stopped.

What lay before them was Kabuto's dead body, a kunai plunged straight into his heart.

--**x--**

An extremely tensed out Sakura and a very expressionless Sai sped past a room, and another room.

"What were we thinking?" grumbled Sakura. She rolled her green eyes in horror.

"He's probably going to chase after us," commented Sai, after a few silent moments. "Or," Sai added, "He might just let us run away." Sakura snorted.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. Sai's face scrunched up in deep thought.

"In the least of chances, it's not really likely, but…." Sai's voice trailed off.

"But what?" Sakura pressed.

Someone stood in front of them.

"Nice to meet Sasuke's companions," hissed a rather snakelike voice.

"…we might find…Orochimaru." The boy concluded, his expression now worried.

**Moogle: Please review! Sorry, it's easier to write if a person puts a cliffhanger, like above. In the next chapter, I really promise more of Sakura. I've been putting too much of everyone else, sorry!**


	13. Fiery Willpower

**Moogle: Another chapter begins! Behold!**

**Naruto: Get on with it.**

**Moogle: Since when did you act like Sasuke?**

**Naruto: I DO NOT!**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Or," Sai added, "He might just let us run away." Sakura snorted._

"_Why would he do that?" she asked. Sai's face scrunched up in deep thought._

"_In the least of chances, it's not really likely, but…." Sai's voice trailed off._

"_But what?" Sakura pressed._

_Someone stood in front of them._

"_Nice to meet Sasuke-kun's companions," hissed a rather snakelike voice._

"…_we might find…Orochimaru." The boy concluded, his expression now worried._

**This Chapter:**

Neji's horrified expression froze for a moment on his usually grave features. Behind him, Tenten stifled a gasp, Shikamaru walked, rather slowly, next to the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Is this what I think it is?" Tenten's wide eyes traveled across the dead corpse. Shikamaru bent on his knees and checked the subordinate's pulse.

"There's no doubt about it," commented the lazy genius. "He's go-"Before he could continue on and conclude his sentence, Neji, with a rush of leaves, stood in front of Shikamaru, and shook his head.

"Hold on," Neji commented. "It's very possible that this is simply a trick of his. After all, he does hold the same abilities as an Anbu. Step aside." Shikamaru slowly backed away, and, as he did so, the pale eyed prodigy activated his bloodline ability. His eyes, sharper, gazed at the mangled corpse, seeing more than Shikamaru or Tenten could ever see. After a moment's wait, he stood up again.

"Just as I had thought." Was heard from Neji.

Tenten decided there was enough tension in the air, and broke it.

"Well, Neji, did you find anything out?" Her eyebrow was cocked, and she looked as if she absolutely had to know. The Hyuuga inclined his head gracefully.

"This is…a replica."

**--x--**

Sakura froze in her steps.

_I daren't turn around…_was all that the pink haired girl could think.

"Sai…" muttered the young kunoichi. The other could only help but look at her, in slight amusement. Suddenly, he felt an extremely sharp change in her aura.

"You'd better be joking, and I'd better be hallucination…." Sai's ear's perked up.

"Or what?" he nudged her. The pink haired girl turned around, and to Sai's fear, she had a rather malevolent look on her face. One could feel the danger just even by being close to her.

"Or…" she whispered.

The person standing behind of them backed away. (A/N: How unOrochimaruish!)

Without warning, an earthquake was heard, and, a split second later, following it, was an monstrous crack on the ground. Dust and smoke filled the air, and standing directly above the crack, was none other than Haruno Sakura, cracking her knucles menacingly.

_If I want to help them all, here's what I got…_

"Or I'll punch that bastard's gut out!" the pink haired girl stated, her eyes now a cold emerald color.

"Child, do you think that you can beat me?" sneered Orochimaru. His golden eyes leered at the two Konoha ninja. "Sheer strength alone won't even come close." He taunted them. Sakura glared.

"Perhaps not..." she commented. "But combined with willpower, I won't be defeated so easily!" Through her mind, she pictured everyone else, strong. She had not done anything yet to help anyone deeply, but this, _this_, would change that. She raised her arm again and clenched her fist. Before she could slam her fist into the ground, however, a familiar voice behind of her was heard, cheerfully and earsplitting.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, Sai-teme! What are you doing here anyways, Sai? We've come to save y-"Following that was a loud _whack_.

And then: (hushed whispering)"Baka! You took away our cover! We could have saved her easier if it weren't for that loud outburst of yours!" That voice sounded familiar too.

Sakura's anger, for a brief moment, was taken away, as she looked behind her. Her green eyes took in what was behind of her.

"Naruto?"

**Moogle: Please review!**

**Hinata: (goes OOC) PLEASE!**

**Kakashi: Oh, sorry, that was a fake Hinata. Where's the writer? I need to talk to her about this! –looks around- Hey, chibi, have you seen the writer?  
Moogle: SHORT?! I AM THE WRITER! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!**

**Kakashi: Oops.**

**Ichigo: …**


	14. Finally Meeting Altogether

**Moogle: -is hungry-**

**Naruto: How do you show that you're hungry when you're not saying anything?**

**Moogle: Hm…I don't know….**

**Chouji: -is hungry-**

**Moogle: I must go eat something, I am that hungry. By the way, it's not really much of a SasuXSaku fic, is it? Sorry, I'm not very good at romance. I'll put in a lot of fluff later! (or try)**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Oi, Sakura-chan, Sai-teme! We've come to save y-"Following that was a loud whack._

_And then: (hushed whispering)"Baka! You took away our cover! We could have saved her easier if it weren't for that loud outburst of yours!" That voice sounded familiar too. _

_Sakura's anger, for a brief moment, was taken away, as she looked behind her. Her green eyes took in what was behind of her. _

"_Naruto?"_

**This Chapter:**

"A…replica?" gasped Tenten, her dark brown eyes widening in surprise.

"I am positive of it. Right, Shikamaru?" The now conservative Hyuuga prodigy tilted his head toward the chunin, waiting patiently for acknowledgement.

"He is most definitely correct," commented Shikamaru. Pacing around, he spoke his mind out in the frozen air.

"Considering the circumstances, he, being not only the same level as Kakashi-sensei, and having a strong point in medical abilities, should have stood out on the other possibilties."

"Yea, okay, but where's the other group?" wondered Tenten out loud. She looked cross. "I doubt that they did what they were commanded. Neji, could you-" she was cut short.

The pale eyed boy was already eying their surroundings, and slight amusement and irritating crossed his usually conserved features.

"Heh," he said under his breath.

"It seems they've not only followed their commands, but took Kabuto as well," he commented dryly. "They're now in an area filled to the brim with large chakra flows, supposedly…" his voiced trailed off, and Shikamaru grunted with exertion.

"I guess we're going there now, huh? Mendokuse. (troublesome)"

They lifted off. (A/N: 5…4…3…2…1…Blast off! Fshoooooom...Sorry.)

**--x--**

"Naruto?" Her utter surprise made it very clear she had not sensed any of them at all in the lair.

"Heh, we've come to help you!" he repeated again, grinning his bright grin. Naruto then rubbed his stubby nose, his face crimson and his expression: embarrassed. "Sorry, we couldn't come earlier, because we had no idea where you were…"

Sakura beamed. "Don't apologize for nothing! Come and help me, you great oaf!" she teased, wagging a finger at him. The blond haired future Hokage grinned. The pink haired kunoichi looked behind him.

"Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Lee are here too? Who's that other perso-ahah! You guys, thanks so much!" She grinned at them. For in the back was a muffled Kabuto, with his hands tied up and his feet tied up.

"So, fill me in, what's been going on here?" questioned the whiskered boy. His teammate moved her hands and feet into a clear fighting position, her expression now grave.

Her lips moved.

"I'll tell you later; now's not the time to be talking." The blond boy looked over at the sneering Orochimaru, who clearly was full of himself, and imitated Sakura's position.

"You've a point there, Sakura-chan." They heard shuffling noises in the back, which made it apparent that everyone else was determined enough to fight, as well. A clever Hinata stood in front of Kabuto, appearing as the guard.

"E-everyone else, do your best." The violet haired girl's quiet, but unwavering voice lifted through the air, and determination rose. (A/N: After all, if anything goes wrong, they could always use Kabuto to block against any attacks…just kidding…maybe.)

Everyone turned around, to find not only Orochimaru standing there, sneering, but Sasuke, with a cold expression on his face. (A/N: Haha, took him long enough, don't you think?) He had drawn out his katana, and his aura was filled with killing intent. (A/N: Gasp.)

Naruto stared at him in horror. "Sasuke…" he whispered. His pale blue eyes widened, and seemed to be out in a daze, rather enough for the enemy to break through this obvious opening. Sakura noticed this, being the observant girl she was and is, and punched him back into his senses, with one clear slam.

"Naruto, as surprised you might be, this is _not the time._" Her stern voice ran crystal clear through the walls. The orange jumpsuit wearing boy clenched his fists, shaking with determination. "You got it, Sakura-chan." In his mind, he thought, _I'm going to save Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, kill Orochimaru, and bring back everyone safe and sound._

A battle cry, as an orange blur rushed past the pink haired girl. A cry of willpower.

The crimson blood dripped.

**Moogle: Teehee, see if you can guess who it will be, it's not obvious at all! REVIEW!**


	15. Going Their Way

**Moogle: Yay! We're back on air!**

**Neji: Was this the first time I was ever in the introduction? **

**Naruto: Haha!**

**Moogle: Naruto, you act like one of my friends.**

**Naruto: But _why? _**

**Sakura: -whack-**

**Last Chapter:**

"Naruto, as surprised you might be, this is _not the time._" Her stern voice ran crystal clear through the walls. The orange jumpsuit wearing boy clenched his fists, shaking with determination. "You got it, Sakura-chan." In his mind, he thought, _I'm going to save Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, kill Orochimaru, and bring back everyone safe and sound._

A battle cry, as an orange blur rushed past the pink haired girl. A cry of willpower.

The crimson blood dripped.

**Now:**

A sudden shock coursed through Naruto's body as he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Long brown hair, pale eyes…

"Heh, the people never stop coming, do they?" Orochimaru hissed, and Sakura scowled.

_Dejavu…_

"Hehe, you guys were kinda tardy, neh?" The blond grinned slightly, but his eyes were completely focused on his past teammate, with no amusement in his usually childish features. The pale eyed boy frowned and held up his slightly injured hand, gazing at it with his intense pale eyes.

"Yes, we were. This doesn't mean you have to take all the excitement, you know?" scolded the brown haired Tenten, shaking her head slowly.

The chunin standing behind them stood up, exasperated.

"So many people to order around, I won't go wrong like last time; but this seriously is troublesome…" he gave a large sigh, than strided to the back of the room, his blue sandals skimming across the floor, and settled himself in his crouched thinking position and closed his eyes, saying, "Until then, stall. It might take me a while to think of something enough…"

Neji directed his sharp eyes at everyone standing behind him, and made a jerking gesture which supposedly said, _hurry up, you heard the captain perfectly._

Everyone sprinted to the front of the room, except for the pink haired girl. "You guys, I'll heal anyone who happens to get injured. We can use Kabuto as a hostage…" So saying, a rather aggressive facial expression crossed over her face as her head slowly creaked to face Kabuto, who scowled.

"Sakura…stall for time instead, unless you wish to damage our former teammate's plan…" mumbled Shino, his back turned on her. The green eyed girl sighed, in resignation, and gazed gravely at the situation. Her heart churned, for she knew that she was happy she did not have to fight. Her body trembled. Seeing that expressionless face hurt her, and slight anger stirred. _I will help, and not slack off. I want to get Sasuke-kun back….to when everything was normal…_her fists clenched. Hot tears were close, _so _close, to streaming down her features, and she glared rather resolutely at the snake sannin. Time stood.

A growl was heard from the tiny white dog in Kiba's jacket. Kiba snorted, and scratched his head.

"He says, are you _ready_?" commented Kiba. A tiny itching chuckle formed in Naruto's throat.

"Definitely."

Without further notice, the two sides clashed.

**--x--**

Sakura watched the scene before her with some anxiety noticeable in her eyes. Turning around, she looked at Shikamaru, who was still concentrating. A bead of sweat ran down his face, and his eyebrows were wrinkled with grave concentration.

"Hey," she prodded. "Are you almost done thinking?" The chunin mumbled something under his breath, and, other than that tiny sign, there was no indication that he had heard her. She turned around again, this time to face the fighting crowd, and saw a wounded Akamaru whimpering on the ground, his leg severely wounded, in the middle of the fight. Kiba was apparently unconscious, by the looks of him. After saying that sentence and falling there…poor Kiba. Sakura gasped, and slowly crawled, rather clumsily, into the center of the war, to rescue the poor puppy and his owner. A foot stopped her, and she looked up with horror.

"Where do you think you're going...?"

**--x--**

Shikamaru looked up, his eyes gazing at all those warring around him.

"Heh, I'm done thinking…"

**Moogle: Please review.**

**(random fangirl) Omigosh GAARA IS SO CUTE!**

**Gaara: … -crushes with sand-**

**Moogle: RUN AWAY! –runs off-**

**The following part has been left blank because Moogle is not ty**


	16. Not the Brightest Idea

**Moogle: Geez, you guys, I am so sorry that I haven't been any SasuXSaku noticeable fluff! Wah! Sorry!**

**Hinata: T-that's alright….**

**Moogle: Ah, Hinata, you're the greatest! –huggles- Thanks to all of my readers and viewers! Who knows? I might even add some NaruXHina fluffiness later on! –elbows Hinata-**

**Hinata: Moogle-chan! –blushes like a cherry-**

**Moogle: Heh.**

**Last Chapter: **

_She turned around again, this time to face the fighting crowd, and saw a wounded Akamaru whimpering on the ground, his leg severely wounded, in the middle of the fight. Kiba was apparently unconscious, by the looks of him. After saying that sentence and falling there…poor Kiba. Sakura gasped, and slowly crawled, rather clumsily, into the center of the war, to rescue the poor puppy and his owner. A foot stopped her, and she looked up with horror. _

"_Where do you think you're going...?"_

_--x--_

_Shikamaru looked up, his eyes gazing at all those warring around him. _

"_Heh, I'm done thinking…"_

**Now:**

Shikamaru turned his sharp gaze towards the Konoha ninja, and heaved a heavy sigh, scratching at his head in slight annoyance. Without a further second to waste, he appeared in a puff of smoke next to Hinata, and whispered in her ear the plan that he was going to use. The pale eyed, shy, and violet haired Hyuuga looked doubtful.

"Erm…it's a good plan, Shikamaru-kun…but…." She twiddled her fingers worriedly. "Do you think it's kind of too late for such a formation plan?" The chunin shook his head.

"Nah, it's not. Besides, it'd be too troublesome to form another plan. But for this, we need Sakura in the back, as well. Where did sh-" Shikamaru whirled around, and his eyes widened. For in the direct center of the battle between Orochimaru and the Konoha ninja was Sakura, outstretching her arm to Akamaru, who whimpered. And there was…

Shikamaru groaned, and called out, his voice extremely urgent. "Sakura! Watch out, it's-" A puff of smoke, and Kabuto appeared in front of them, with a cruel smile on his mouth. He adjusted his glasses coolly.

"Did you think such weak ropes could keep me back? What a foolish move…" he sneered. Shikamaru glanced towards Hinata, and she nodded, her gesture and her eyes saying, _I'll keep Kabuto at bay while you help the others. I can definitely beat this person._

Shikamaru inclined his head. "Yea…call for backup if you need it, however bothersome it will be." He ran toward the mass of ninja fighting each other.

--**x--**

Sakura looked up, with aghast surprise, and found herself staring at fiery red eyes, while all the while they looked as cold as frost. His katana was pointed at her, and his eyes were void of emotion. He pulled up his arm…

_Sakura, MOVE, MOVE! _Her inner Sakura screeched furiously at her. Sakura was absolutely paralyzed, with fear, and horror. She was going to die… no way. She had not expected this, especially being killed by her own teammate one of which she had loved dearly… (A/N: Long sentence that was)

Everything moved slowly…and his arm dropped threateningly…

"SAKURA-CHAN! WATCH OUT!" Naruto rammed himself like a heavy football player weighing five hundred pounds into the Uchiha with the sound of a bus crashing into a house, and knocked him down. Sakura's eyes were still staring at where Sasuke was a moment before, frozen. She trembled, and heard a pitiful whimpering noise close to her. The pink haired girl reached out and gently pulled Akamaru next to her, gazing at the scene around her. Naruto was now fighting Sasuke along with Neji and Shino, while everyone else other than Sakura and Hinata were fighting the snakelike Orochimaru.

Sakura felt a warm glow around her hands as she healed the poor dog. A moment later, after she had slowly walked to the opposing side of the room, she awkwardly lowered Kiba and Akamaru into a small corner which they would make up sooner or later to join the fight. She saw Hinata fighting Orochimaru's subordinate, and noticed that her friend was gaining the upper hand. Dazedly, with the look of a person who has just been surprised, she trudged slowly to the end of the room where now Hinata stood rather humbly, staring down at the paralyzed Kabuto. Her wounds were not rough at all; in fact, she had only a few cuts or bruises and her arm and her face. All of a sudden there were sounds of birds chirping…Sakura's eyes widened. Could it be…she turned around, and saw noticeable blue chakra all around her past teammate. He slammed his sword into Naruto's right arm, and blood gushed out. (A/N: Geez, how violent of me.) Gasping for breath, he clutched his arm, and Sakura ran to help Naruto, but her body couldn't move. It was immobilized by absolute fear. _No,_ she insisted. _I must go help him! _She ran, toward Naruto, and as she passed by Sasuke, who strangely made no attempt to stop her, relief flooded her, and she dropped down, with more confidence in herself. "Naruto, are you okay?" she cast worried green eyes over her wounded companion. He grinned, only yet to be interrupted by a crash. "Heh, you were calling for us, Orochimaru-sama?" the Konoha ninja heard dozens of voices, and looked up. They saw many, _many,_ Sound Ninja, and moaned. What were they going to do…?

**Moogle: Since I'm so happy, I'll add a blooper for today. Okay?**

She ran, toward Naruto, and as she passed by Sasuke, who strangely made no attempt to stop her, relief flooded her, and she dropped down, her hands tingling, with more confidence in herself. "Naruto, are you okay?" she cast worried green eyes over her wounded companion. He grinned, only yet to be interrupted by a crash. "Ahah! There he is!" shrieked a few girls. Sasuke turned around, and cursed. For there stood his 1337 fangirl club, A.K.A. the OMGMARRYMESASUKEKUN!!!1111 club. "Hooray!" Naruto cheered. "We are safe!" The large army of fan girls stampeded over and trampled the poor Uchiha. Moments later, there was dust everywhere, Orochimaru was eating his Oreos with chocolate milk, and Kabuto was playing dolly. Apparently, no Sasuke was to be seen. Sakura looked absolutely worried, herself. "Do you think Sasuke-kun'll get mad once he finds out that I sent them all cards from 'Sasuke' asking if they wanted to go out?" Naruto chuckled. "What do you think, huh, Sakura-chan?" The pink haired girl freaked out.

**Moogle: Heh, just something to lighted up ze mood. Please review!**


	17. Perhaps A Change

**Moogle: Hahaahaa! No real intro talking today…lots of writing to get done! **

–**Naruto wails- Naruto: You lie! You're as lazy as Shikamaru! (Shikamaru sneezes)**

**Last Chapter:**

_No, she insisted. I must go help him! She ran, toward Naruto, and as she passed by Sasuke, who strangely made no attempt to stop her, relief flooded her, and she dropped down, her hands tingling, with more confidence in herself. "Naruto, are you okay?" she cast worried green eyes over her wounded companion. He grinned, only yet to be interrupted by a crash. "Heh, you were calling for us, Orochimaru-sama?" the Konoha ninja heard dozens of voices, and looked up. They saw many, many, Sound Ninja, and moaned. What were they going to do…? _

**Now:**

Many sound ninjas dropped into the cave, some lining along the wall, some standing upon the ceiling. All had rather sadistic expressions on their faces, and the Konoha ninja were absolutely paralyzed.

"Kuso(darn it)," growled Kiba, near the edge of the cave. "We need backup….what are we going to do?" The other leaf village ninja nodded mutely, Shikamaru above all.

"You guys, I had no idea that this would happen…" he looked extremely apologetic. "This was not at all in my calculations. I did not think that Orochimaru would have gone to the trouble of asking his entire village to attack us…" Naruto scowled.

"We can't just stand here; some of us need to go to the village for backup!" Kiba shook his head, in disagreement.

"Stupid, if some of us go for backup, when they get back, the rest of us will be as dead as doornails!" They all got into defensive and offensive fighting positions, ready for the worst. What they were definitely not expecting was…

"Yo, sorry if we were late, but we all got lost on the road of life…" They all whirled around, to find, pleasantly, the Konoha jounin, Anbu, and the Godaime herself…Tsunade.

"Aaah! Kakashi-sensei! You're late AGAIN!" Naruto jabbed an accusative finger towards the white haired closet pervert. The white haired man waved him off with a careless flick of his arm.

The godaime scowled, and turned to face the jounin behind her. "Do you think we could take on an entire village of enemy forces?" The ninja behind her wearing a spandex suit posed dramatically, and lifted up his leg, with a sparkling grin.

"If I do not beat more ninja than Kakashi, who is, my eternal rival-" here flames lit up in his eyes, "then I shall do 1000 laps around Konoha, and learn an unyouthful lesson!" Gai struck another fine pose, (in which Tsunade told Kakashi later, "I find that very annoying, don't you?) and hugged Rock Lee, who wailed dramatically, "Oh, you are so admirable! I want to be so wonderfully youthful like you!" Then, was here, when the fight truly began.

--**x--**

War was now taking place not only on the ground, but in the air as well. Sounds of metal clashing against metal were heard, echoing continuously throughout the entire cave. All were fighting, except for Sakura, who was tending to the wounded, or injured, occasionally flinching and wincing at the sounds of screams that ricocheted around her ears. She scowled, as she heard a familiar voice comment in amusement, "Sakura-san, I'm more than amazed that, quite frankly, you aren't on the battlefield fighting. Perhaps you would like to spar with me?" (sounds of adjusted glasses are heard)

Sakura slowly rose to her feet, her grim eyes flashing, as she dusted off her pants and skirt. "Maybe," she said dryly. "but I'm sure you won't win this time." A quiet laugh escaped Orochimaru's subordinate's throat, as he pulled out an information card from his pocket.

"Let's see here…" he sneered, his eyes skimming over the information of the card in recognizable amusement. "It reads, hmm…you are a mixed jutsu user, mainly of taijutsu, simple ninjutsu, and genjutsu. You have nearly perfect control over your chakra. One of your main weaknesses is that you do not have much chakra as neither of your teammates, or your past teammate-" here he gestured with his free hand at Sasuke and Naruto- "and do not seem to have much courage in yourself." He added, as he stowed away the orange piece of paper into his pants. "Does that intimidate you enough?"

To the surprise of the overconfident ninja standing in front of her, she flashed a bleak grin. "Then, for the last part, you might as well add…" she disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Kabuto looked around, his eyes squinting. Where had she gone? Something broke out of the floor- a _fist_, and then it slammed, rather painfully, into his jaw, completely paralyzing him. (A/N: Sound familiar?) A foot stepped, rather, slammed onto his stomach, as he, though injured, yet slightly amused, winced in evident pain. It tightened, the pressure on his digestive system (A/N: Don't bother asking, science class has finally gotten into my mind) increasing. The voice above him, rather distantly, to his mind, spoke. "Don't mess with Haruno Sakura, she yet has a strong will to change, you got that?" This was the last sentence that Kabuto, for him, regretfully heard, before he was knocked out cold. (A/N: I wonder how many people were knocked out in this story…? -- I don't bother to count.)

**Moogle: Please review! **


	18. Humorous Accomplishment

**Moogle: We're back, thank you for the many reviews! –hugs reviewers- I'm not going to spend too much time commenting. On with the story! Please review if you read! Or I shall roast you! -evil look-  
**

**Warning: bundles of humor content for this chapter below.**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Don't mess with Haruno Sakura, she yet has a strong will to change, you got that?" This was the last sentence that Kabuto, for him, regretfully heard, before he was knocked out cold._

**This Chapter:**

A red tinged yellow blur sparred against a blue blur. Naruto was heaving breaths from his lungs, and the numbness of his bruises made his body ache, leaving him rather weaker than he should have been. _Darn it_, the blond boy mentally scolded himself, _it feels like I haven't gotten much stronger at all!_

"Dobe, you are still the weakling you were before I left."

The jinchikuuri scowled. _He read my mind!_ (A/N: Felt like adding that. --) Little did he know, that as he prepared himself for another head on attack on his opponent, that a certain pig snuck up behind the unaware Uchiha.

"Gotcha!" A voice cried out triumphantly. Sasuke whirled around, his blood red eyes scanning behind of him. Ino. Quickly forming hand seals, he disappeared in a puff of smoke... leaving someone in the way…

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" cried out the blond haired girl.

Naruto looked over at the aiming Ino. "Ah! Ino! Not here!" he waved his arms around frantically, when…

Ino slumped, and 'Naruto' woke up in a daze. "Gah! Naruto! Why'd you have get in the way!" he/she reprimanded nobody in particular. "Geez," he/she muttered to herself. A white blur passed by, and 'Naruto' felt something on his/her face. "Ugh, Akamaru, why now! Good thing this isn't my body…" Forming a hand seal, she returned to her body, with a whoosh of air, in more or less irritation. Naruto woke up and felt liquid on his face. "Aah! This tastes sour…" Suddenly, a chirping noise was heard from behind him, and he turned around to face it, with circular blank eyes, and liquid waste (if I may put it politely that way) still trailed on his face. "Eh?'

A sharp sword was raised, ready to plunge down into Naruto's back. As the sword dropped down, (not by gravitational pull, obviously) it made contact with a hand. Naruto's blank circular eyes switched to surprise. "…Hinata?"

The pale eyed girl shyly beamed. "Naruto-kun, daijobu?" The blond haired boy gave a large grin. "Yea, I'm doing GREAT!" Everyone in the distance sweat dropped, including a stunned Jiraiya (arriving along with the team) who commented out loud, "What a stupid kid; acting so naively joyful at a time like this." At this point, Kakashi turned around, after making a sound ninja collapse dizzily, and faced him with a dry look in his eye, yet filled with amusement. "He certainly takes after you, doesn't he?" "WOAH! WHAT A YOUTHFUL COMMENT! IT IS WHAT I WOULD EXPECT FROM MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" The Sharingan user did not need to look behind him to know who it was. "I HAVE BEATEN 197 RIVALS SO FAR!" wailed the ever so dramatic spandex wearing Gai. "I've beaten 200," commented the gray haired man. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! IF I DO, I SHALL EAT 5,000 LARGE CHILI PEPPERS, AND RUN ONE THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" A sound ninja nearby twitched. _I don't think he's kidding…_ the ninja snorted, before falling into a large pit, courtesy of Tsunade.

(A/N: I'll try to make it a little more serious now…teehee.)

Hinata watched the expressionless features of Sasuke apprehensively. Suddenly, blond hair brushed past Hinata, and stood in front of her. Naruto turned around, and grinned his fox-like grin. "In all stories, the guys are supposed to protect girls, right?" The violet haired girl turned pink with embarrassment, as an angry pink haired girl with her foot on a body (apparently Kabuto's, by the looks of it) pointed her finger at the jinchikuuri. "NARUTO! I'M TALKING TO YOU ABOUT THAT LATER!" The blond twitched, turned blue, and turned around to face Sasuke, apparently still distracted by the all raging pink haired girl. (something happening here) "Here's my second chance!" thought someone in the background, as Naruto got ready to mould his chakra into a sphere.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Everyone gasped. Ino went limp, and now 'Sasuke' seemed to be acting differently. "Yea! Shintenshin no Justu: success!" cheered Ino, currently residing the Uchiha's body. Everyone sweatdropped. "What do we do now?" wondered Naruto. Shikamaru grinned. "Ready, Ino, Chouji?" The trio nodded. "Ino-Shika-Chou!" Shikamaru trapped 'Sasuke' in his kagemane jutsu, cleverly. "Release," thought Ino, as her teammate formed the hand seal for her. Now, the Uchiha rather gasped. He wouldn't really do so unless he was REALLY surprised. Shikamaru switched his shadow bind technique into his offensive move, concentrating all the harder. With his effort, the offensive attack worked, and Sasuke (You'd be like, omg, really) absolutely dropped dead. Well, he was unconscious. That counts for something, right? And as the ninja turned around, there was Orochimaru in a capsule only fit for a tiny chimpanzee, scowling, and Tsunade looking rather satisfied. "Well, we're around done here, aren't we? Orochimaru's immortality technique will wear off in a couple of days, as Jiraiya told me. Let's bring everyone home!" A smile tugged at the corners of Sakura's lips. _Finally_, she thought, _going home._

**Moogle: The start of perhaps some romance then? Who knows. Please, review! -holds up Honey-sempai in front of face- Ouran Host Club!   
**


	19. Raincloud

**Moogle: Phwee. No time to waste, let's get back to the story! 3**

**Last Chapter:**_And as the ninja turned around, there was Orochimaru in a capsule only fit for a tiny chimpanzee, scowling, and Tsunade looking rather satisfied. "Well, we're around done here, aren't we? Orochimaru's immortality technique will wear off in a couple of days, as Jiraiya told me. Let's bring everyone home!" A smile tugged at the corners of Sakura's lips. Finally, she thought, going home._

**Now: **

The tangerine orange sun shone its rays upon the glass window, reflecting its warmth towards the cement sidewalk approximately twenty feet below. In the office, a whole hearted smile tugged at Tsunade's corners of her mouth, as she lifted the porcelain mug of green tea and took a sip. "Well now," the Godaime sighed in satisfaction. "Now that that's finished, we all have a great burden lifted off Konoha's shoulders. One of the greatest threats have been taken care of, not to mention that we have returned with someone who has not been here for a few years…!" She pointed her index finger towards the large mass of people, once person specifically. "Uchiha!" The past student of Orochimaru had clearly made sure that he would not create any facial expressions, as his face remained devoid of emotion. Tsunade lifted up a red scroll that she had withdrawn from the cabinet. "You'll have to have a punishment, and it shall have to be severe."

"Kill me, then." Were the words that came out of Sasuke's mouth. Tsunade looked triumphant, as she crossed her arms and supported her weight on one knee. Lifting up a finger, she waved it around, looking rather clever.

"See, see, we can't do that. That's simply being too kind. Instead, why don't you let Sakura choose?" she winked at someone else deeply immersed in the crowd of shinobi. Pink hair hid behind yellow.

"I…erm…I couldn't choose…" Emerald eyes were cast downwards, in embarrassment, shyness, and honesty. Two fingers twiddled nervously. (sounds like Hinata?) A chuckle of amusement escaped Tsunade's throat, as she raised a pale yellow eyebrow.

"Why not? After all, wasn't Uchiha the one that attempted to kill you many times?" Her almond eyes shone. Fingers twiddled. A sigh was heard, as everyone sensed the process of hard contemplating.

"Alright," the pink haired girl whispered, "I'll choose his punishment. Sasuke-kun has to…"

"Stay here, and promise that he'll never cause any trouble for any of us ever again."

The Godaime gazed deeply into her subordinate's eyes, almost pityingly. _What a softie… _Sasuke turned 180 degrees, and walked straight past pink hair, towards the door. His sandals stopped after the door hinges swung open. "Thank you."

A tensed silence was relieved. "The important part is, Sakura-chan, that everything's going to go back to normal, right?" A fox-like grin covered Naruto's face, as he raised his arms and behind his head, in a casual pose. The meeting had departed, and Naruto was now walking toward his home. His expression changed to puzzlement, as Sakura walked by, an almost visible rain cloud over her head. "Eh? Sakura, what's wrong? You seem kind of sick…" Sakura turned around, and smiled gently. "Thank you for wondering about me, Naruto, but I'll be fine." Her back turned, as she looked up at the pale blue sky. "It's just, even with Sasuke-kun back, I don't think it'll be the same it was before." So saying, she smiled at the bewildered Naruto, before taking her leave. The jinchikuuri scowled. _Something's wrong,_ he decided, his unintelligent mind (don't worry, just an exaggeration! 3) weary of thinking too often. _Maybe I'll be able to think more clearly about this at the Ichiraku Ramen shop…_

The pink haired kunoichi stopped thoughtfully, along the walk to her humble abode. Her stomach made a loud rumbling noise, and she groaned. "I can't forget the last time I had something worthwhile…" she turned back again, and started off towards the closest food place. The blond looked up from his slurping, his sapphire eyes feigning surprise. "What are you doing here, Hinata?" Her pearly eyes looked away, and a red blush crept up her face, as she said, "I-I was hungry, so I decided to come here to eat…" Naruto flashed a smile brighter than the sun, and patted the stool next to his. "Haha, that's great! More company! Sit right here, Hinata!" Another person walked by. Blond hair turned around, and spotted no rain cloud. "Naruto? Hinata-san? Are you guys going out on a date?" Sakura wondered out loud. Hinata tuned as red as a beet, and hid her face under the thick menu. "Nope, we're not going out! We met here. Whatcha doing here, Sakura-chan?" Naruto ended his statements with a question. Sakura patted her stomach ruefully. "I haven't anything that was replenishing in a long time, I thought I might want to eat the moment I came back." She sat down, on the opposite side of Naruto, and began to leaf through the menu. Someone else's footsteps became louder, and stopped at the restaurant, except with a more menacing aura. Sasuke took the seat next to Sakura, and everyone else visibly tensed. "Here you go, that'll be four hundred yen for it." Sounds of slurping continued, most coming from the blond teenager. A while later: "Ah! I can't believe it! I forgot my money at my house!" complained NRO. HNA pulled out eight hundred yen from her kunai bag, and gave the wad of paper to the man. "I'm paying for yours too, okay, Naruto-kun?" Naruto hugged her, and comical tears ran down his face. "Thank you so much, Hinata…chan!" On the other side of the table Sakura was having a noticeable breakdown, and Sasuke was watching, in considerable amusement. "There's nothing worth worrying about here," commented the Uchiha dryly after a moment of time. Sakura looked at him in surprise. _He's trying to comfort me?_ Her muscles relaxed, and her smile that was directed towards Sasuke seemed one that could rival Naruto's. _Maybe everything will be normal again..._

**Moogle: Review! The pairings are finally starting! 3**


End file.
